1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tents and more particularly pertains to a new tent assembly for providing an easily pitched and ventilated tent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tents is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,145 describes a tubular tent structure having spaced rigid hoops to give form to the tent. Another type of tent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,914 having a side opening and conventional support structure to give form to the tent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,217 provides a shelter having a hemispherical cross-section and spaced rigid supports. U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,200 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,096 both disclose flat-bottomed tents using rigid spaced supports. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 336,505 discloses an ornamental appearance for a flat-bottomed portable tent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features such as the non-rigid loops on the outer surface and lines to hold the tent in an expanded position to provide maximum ease in setting up the tent without need for rigid supports. Further, the above prior art does not provide the closable ends and screen structures of the present invention.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a tubular main portion and loops securable to relatively stationary objects to permit holding the main portion in an expanded position sufficient for temporarily providing shelter.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tent assembly that has ends that may be scaled off to provide privacy or screen light from entering an interior of the tent.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tent assembly that provides screens to permit ventilation through the tent.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main portion that can be held in an expanded position using lines and loops on an exterior of the main portion. The ends are closable and screen assemblies are provided adjacent each end of the main portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.